Cartas de un admirador
by Erew.Stories
Summary: TERMINADO. Lo siento señorita si la he hecho esperar-susurro una voz dulce detrás de mí.Mi corazón dio un brinco y al instante comenzó a latir Era él, era mi admirador secreto.Me gire y abri los ojos al verlo, no podia ser él.
1. Chapter 1

**La trama me pertenece.**

Historia dedicada a Majo y Jaz.

**Cartas de un admirador.**

Alise mi vestido azul y acomode mi cabello.

Aquí estaba parada en medio de la pista de baile. Tal como lo habíamos planeado.

Levante la vista hacia le enorme esfera plateada. Cuando de pronto se comenzó a escuchar la canción de Bleeding love de Leona Lewis. Esa era la canción, que él pediría y se presentaría ante mí, después de un año de enviarme cartas.

Era el momento.

El día.

Y el lugar en donde quería estar.

Busque entre la multitud, a mi admirador secreto, sabía que sería un caso perdido de hacer aquello, no lo conocía. Pero me había enamorado de él por medio de aquellas cartas.

Hace dos días, había recibido su última carta, me prometió que sería la última y con ello lo conocería. ¡Al fin! Suspire nerviosa.

La canción comenzó a transcurrir, él aun no llegaba.

Un carraspeo se oyó detrás de mí.

-Lo siento señorita si la he hecho esperar- susurro una voz dulce detrás de mí.

Mi corazón dio un brinco y al instante comenzó a latir. _Era él, era mi admirador secreto._

Me gire al instante, entonces me lo tope.

Abrí los ojos en grande, al ver quien era mi admirador secreto. _No podía ser él._

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora; **Una que otra me pedía que subiera nuevamente la historia. Además la subí nuevamente, puesto que subiré la segunda parte de cartas de un admirador que la tengo en una carpeta abandonada en mi computadora.

Ato. Ex – Erew. Cullen Swan. Ahora; Un. Mundodeimaginacion


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

**Tiempo atrás.**

Existen muchos cuentos de hadas para niños, donde las princesas viven felices para siempre en un mundo de sueños. Pero lo cierto es que, dichos cuentos, nunca tuvieron finales felices, todo ese mítico idealismo creado por los seres humanos.

Una vez me dijeron ¿Crees en el amor a través de Internet o por medio de cartas? Yo me quede muda, no sabía que responder ante aquella pregunta, así que simplemente contente con un no lo sé.

Y era verdad, ahora que he pensado en aquella pregunta, después de un tiempo, he llegado a la conclusión que sí, que si puedes enamorarte de una persona de lejos o que ni siquiera conoces. Y que, el no lo sé, solo existe para aquellas personas que no creen enamorarse de alguien.

A mí me paso. Me enamore de alguien, a quien no conocía exteriormente, si no, interiormente.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me envío su carta. Era con una caligrafía excelente, el sobre de color blanco y el papel rosa y un olor exquisito, que no lo compararía, con ningún otro olor...

Por medio de esa carta, me escribía que hace tiempo estaba enamorado de mí, pero no se animaba a decírmelo de cara. Por temor a que lo rechazará, pero eso era una total y rotunda mentira, ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo, cuando él me ha robado mi corazón por medio de sus cartas?

El aire soplo, moviendo mis cabellos, levante la vista hacia el cielo, observando como una parvada de pájaros volaban hacia su destino.

-¿Adivina quién soy?- susurro una voz gruesa de tras de mí.

Mis ojos fueron tapados con unas manos delicadas, sonreí. –Jacob- susurre, girándome para verlo. Él me soltó mientras se reía…

-¿Cómo adivinaste?- puso una de sus hermosas sonrisas, que derretían a las chicas. Tiempo atrás, cuando me sonería de esa manera, me quedaba sin aire, pero fue hace tiempo.

-Eres el único que hace eso con migo- susurre, mirando hacia arriba y observando sus ojos negros, Jacob, era mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde la infancia, aunque claro, soy mas grande que él, por dos años, pero de estatura el me gana, ya que mide dos metros, su piel es morena rojiza y su cabello es negro como la oscuridad, siempre se lo deja largo, pero en este semestre se lo corto, para llamar la atención de una chica. Con sus músculos y su estatura, ha sido unos de los más temidos de la escuela.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela, hoy era martes. Perfecto. Un día menos de la semana.

-¿Crees que se muera, Ricky por comer un pan envenenado?- susurro Jacob después de unos segundos, lo mire de reojo.

-¿Le diste un pan envenado?-

-El se lo comió-

-¿Lo llevaste al veterinario?- él asintió- ¿Y qué paso?-

-El doctor dice que vivirá, pero no creo en sus palabras- mire el pasillo de la escuela, estaba solitario.

-Jacob, Ricky ya está viejo- murmure algo pensativa. Ricky, es un perro de color marrón, y claro ya tenía sus años.

-Ya verás que vivirá sus veinte años- murmuro sonriendo.

Dejamos de caminar, cuando llegamos a nuestros casilleros, el mío estaba a lado del de Jacob. Abrí mi casillero.

Sonreí al ver como una carta caía al suelo.

Era otra carta.

Eran nuevas noticias.

Jacob se giro a verme, enarco una de sus cejas negras - ¿Otra carta?- susurro en tono burlón-Pensé que ya no te las enviaba-

Hacía tiempo, un mes y medio, Jacob, se entero de mi admirador secreto, por accidente se había resbalado una carta de mi casillero y yo no la había visto, el se agacho para verla, abriéndola al instante y leyendo su contenido, fue algo vergonzoso, ya que al instante comenzó a reírse, desde entonces, era más prudente cuando recibía las cartas.

Me agache para recoger mi carta, cerré los ojos mientras olía su dulce aroma. -¿Cuándo se animara a decirte quién es?- dijo.

Me levante, sonriéndole- Tiene un dulce aroma ¿No lo crees?- dije, tendiéndole la carta, para que la oliera. Admito estaba de buenas, siempre lo estaba cuando recibía aquellas cartas.

Jacob frunció el ceño- Tiene el mismo aroma, además me recuerda que ese olor es, el de mi padre-

Fruncí el ceño- No creo que tú padre, me envíe cartas… pienso que ha de ser un chico guapo- sonreí.

-¿Hablan de mi?- susurro una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

-¡Perfecto!, mi día esta arruinado- murmure, Jacob me miro a mi y después miro a la persona que estaba detrás de mí, para después comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

Gire mi cara para toparme con mi peor pesadilla. Era él, Edward Cullén, un chico, hermoso para la mayoría de las chicas, tenía una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados y pómulos salientes, cuando lo conocí lo compare con un adonis, un dios griego, ya que su piel es blanca, su pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo, sus ojos verdes, hipnóticos e irresistibles. Cuerpo esbelto, alto, de uno ochenta metros aproximadamente, fuerte y musculoso, no tanto como Jacob.

Es guapo físicamente, pero una molestia.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia mi carta, sonrío. Un no salió de mis labios, cuando él me arrebato mi carta.

-¿Una carta? ¿De quién es?- dijo en tono burlón.

-De su admirador secreto-dijo Jacob.

- Vaya Swan ¡tienes un admirador!- rió Edward, Jacob le siguió.

Suspire de mal humor, mire a los dos con cara de pocos amigos- Dejen de meterse con él…- dije molesta, le arrebate mi carta, de las manos de Edward.

Observe como él, se callaba, para después mirarme, Jacob seguía riéndose- No lo conoces y lo defiendes Swan- susurro Edward.

Lo mire a los ojos- No es necesario conocer a una persona, para defenderla-

-Mentira Edward, Bella se está enamorando de su admirador secreto-

Él enarco una ceja divertida. Me gire molesta para ver a Jacob,- Solo porque son amigos le tienes que contar aquello- susurre.

Edward y Jacob, eran amigos desde hacia tiempo, polos opuestos, pero se llevaban bien. –Swan, cálmate- susurro Edward.

-No, no, no… ya me hicieron enojar. No es tan necesario conocerlo, ya que lo conozco -

-¿De verdad?- comento Edward.

Asentí- Conozco, como es interiormente, sus cartas me lo demuestra…no es tan necesario conocer a una persona por el exterior y saber que su interior es diferente- mire a Jacob y a Edward- Como ustedes-

Edward suspiro- Me diste sueño con tu discurso, nos vemos Jacob- se giro a verme- Adiós, extraña- fruncí el ceño.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero él ya había comenzado a caminar, alejándose de nosotros.

Me gire para ver a Jacob, el me sonrío tímido- ¿Sabes quién mas tiene el perfume de tu carta?- negué- Mike-fruncí el ceño.

-No ayudas en nada-

-También Edward y…-

Lo interrumpí- No ando de buenas, Jacob Black, te burlaste de mi admirador secreto y después inventas que son aquellas personas que no soporto-

-Bella ¿y si son alguno de ellos?-

-Entonces, no me interesa saberlo-

-Lo se, pero trato de pensar ¿Quién será?- enarque una ceja.

-¿no eres tú? ¿Verdad?-

Él abrió los ojos, al instante comencé a burlarme.

- ¿Crees que soy yo?- murmuro.

Me encogí de hombros- No creo que seas tú…- comencé a caminar, hacia mi primera clase

- ¿Y si fuera?-grito Jacob. Me detuve en seco. Para girar a verlo, el se encontraba aun en su casillero, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa enorme.

-Te mataría- grite. Seguí caminando hacia mi clase, escuchando la risa de Jacob en mis espaldas…

Llegue a mi lugar, observe a los alrededores, no había llegado muchos estudiantes al aula. Sonreí. Abrí mi carta con delicadeza.

Mi corazón dio un brinco, al ver su caligrafía.

_Hola mi querida Bella._

Leí las primeras letras, para después comenzar a leerla.

_**Continuara.**_

**Nota de la escritora: **Bueno como no entendieron el porqué subía la historia lo explicare nuevamente; la subo porque me la pidieron, además tengo la segunda parte y espero subirla cuando antes.

Me cambie el nombre puesto que en el de Erew me tenían como que checada u.u y siempre me llegaban mensajes que me habían reportado en una de mis historias o a mí como escritora.

Así que estoy comenzando de nuevo.

¿Merece un comentario el capitulo?

Ato. Yo n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

_Hola mi querida Bella._

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Ya que si tú estás bien, yo también lo estaré._

_El sábado en la tarde te vi en el parque, el aire movía tus frágiles cabellos y tus ojos achocolatados, brillaron cuando comenzaste a leer tú libro._

_Te veías tan dulce y frágil a la vez, que quise salirme de tras del árbol donde me encontraba, para abrazarte y decirte lo adorable que lucias._

_Pero ya me conoces, fui un cobarde… temí que te espantara y que te desilusionaras, al saber quien soy realmente. _

Levante la vista, hacia el cielo, estaba atardeciendo. Cerré los ojos y suspire.

Era la segunda vez que leía su carta, su adorable carta. Sonreí. Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos. Levante mi carta para poderla leer, me acomode en la silla de madera, que se encontraba en el patio de atrás de mi casa.

_¿Sabes? A veces ciento la necesidad de abrazarte, de decirte como me has hechizado con aquella sonrisa tuya que me deja sin aire, con aquella voz que a veces oigo por los pasillos, pero lo que más adoro es tu angelical risa. _

_Siento mucho, no escribirte mucho en esta carta, pero he tenido exámenes, y debo de estudiar, para no ser burro y que la chica que me encanta sea lista y yo casi no. Por eso estudio mas, para cuando me conozcas, no te lleves una mala ilusión de mí que no soy tan listo. Mis manos están sudando y mi corazón late, por que se que en estos momentos estarás leyendo mi carta. Y no he sido tan romántico, prometo que cuando finalicen los exámenes, me esforzare en escribir lo más romántico que pueda ser._

_Me despido de ti._

_Tu admirador._

_Un beso enorme._

Suspire, al terminar de leer la carta. Sonreí, ¿Cómo era posible que siempre sonriera al leer sus cartas? además, como podía escribirme que no era tan romántico, cuando el fue quien me robo el corazón con sus escritos, cortos o largos que fueran.

_- ¿Cómo quisiera conocerte?-_ susurre.

Olí el dulce aroma que aun seguía en la carta, cerré los ojos, y apreté mi carta contra mi corazón.

.

.

Jacob me miraba desde al otro lado de la mesa. Enarque una ceja y el negó.

Trate de estrangularlo con la mirada, pero no fusiono, había pasado dos días, desde la ultima vez que habíamos hablado.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije en seco, agarre una patata frita con mis dedos, y me metí a la boca.

-Oye ¿Cuándo me comenzaras a hablar?-

-Te estoy hablando- dije, terminando de masticar la patata.

Él suspiro- Oye ¿aun sigues con la loca idea, que puedo ser… ya sabes quien?-

Sonreí al verlo sonrojado- ¿Mi admirador secreto? No lo creo. No eres tú, además no eres tan romántico- susurre.

Mire a mi amigo, su piel morena brillaba contra la luz. Baje la cabeza pensativa… ¿y si era él mi admirador secreto? Negué al instante ante aquella locura.

Él no podía serlo, era Jacob, mi mejor amigo, el chico que conozco desde que éramos niños. Además el amaba a otra persona.

- Gracias por tus palabras Bella…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Así no podré conquistar a Renesmee-

Lo mire a los ojos arrepentida- No quise decir eso… es solo que… he estado pensando- suspire.

Jacob miro su desayuno, agarro el pedazo de pizza que le quedaba y se lo trajo- ¿Qué has estado pensando?-

-En mi admirador- sonreí. –Nada importante-

Jacob me regreso la sonrisa- ¿De verdad nada importante?-

Me sonroje ante su comentario- Bueno, es importante para mi… pero –

-Pero no lo conoces- termino casi la frase por mi, levante la vista y lo mire- ¿Qué harías, si tú admirador fuera, con quien hablas casi siempre?-

Lo mire desconcertada- ¿Jacob, no creo que seas tú?- sonreí.

-No hablo de mí, de tus compañeros de aula, de tus profesores-

Abrí los ojos en grande- Entonces estoy jodida- asentí lentamente. Jacob comenzó a reírse de mí, lo que ocasiono que algunos de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería voltearan a vernos. Me sonroje, bajando la mirada.

-Bella, arréglate, pronto tendrás noticias de él- levante la mirada y enarque una ceja.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- él sonrío.

-¿No te envía cartas dos veces a la semana?-

Negué lentamente-Antes lo hacia, ahora solo envía una o ni siquiera una- suspire- Creo que se esta desenamorando de mi-

- Pues tú no le das alas- fruncí el ceño.

-Él no me deja nada para comunicarme, tan siquiera un número o Hotmail, nada- suspire.

-¡Vaya, vaya! La señorita Isabela Swan, anda de humor-

Fruncí mas el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras- Cállate Edward- comente, él se sentó a lado de Jacob, casi de frente junto a mi.

-Estaría en el mismo lugar que tú admirador, si yo estuviera enamorado de ti y me hablaras así todos los días, creo que aria lo mismo que hace tú admirador secreto-

Suspire sin mucho animo.- No le hecho la culpa que lo haga…no convivo con él, y si tú estuvieras enamorado de mi, te diría que no lo hicieras-

Él enarco una ceja -¿Por que?-

-Por que te aburrirías de mi- Edward comenzó a reírse. -Es cierto lo que te dijo Cullen, soy un caso perdido, no merezco que se enamoren de mí-

-Entonces tú admirador secreto es un tonto, por fijarse en ti- murmuro Jacob- Tú no lo quieres y el te adora de lejos-

Edward sonrío ante el comentario de su amigo.- Tienes toda la razón. Ha de ser un chico ciego, por que pierde el tiempo enviándote aquellas cartas que pienso que han de ser cursis-

-No son cursis, son hermosas- susurre. Un largo suspiro salio de mis labios.

-Bella, no merece aquel chico que pienses en él, ni siquiera se atreve a decirte quien es ¿o no Edward?-

Edward trajo saliva pero asintió- Es cierto, es un idiota y tú también- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y yo por que, por enamorarme de él?-Abrí mis ojos al decir aquello, había revelado mucha información al oponente.

Edward me miro- Ves por eso eres una idiota, ya te enamoraste de sus escritos-

-El baile se acerca Bella, es hora de dejar ir a tú admirador y buscar a gente verdadera- comento Jacob. Edward asintió.

Los mire. –Tienen razón, mi admirador es un idiota por ser tan tímido y ni siquiera se anima a hablarme de frente, como si mordiera- comente.

-¿Y ahora que harás?-

Me encogí de hombros- Esperarlo- susurre. Jacob y su amigo me miraron con los ojos en plato.

- Pierdes tú tiempo- dijo Jacob, se levanto de su lugar y se marcho de ahí, Edward me miro por un largo instante.

-¿Y tú que quieres?- murmure.

-No tengo nada mas que hacer, así que estaré aquí un rato más, molestándote- susurro divertido.

-Pierdes tú tiempo- me levante de mi lugar yo también- Me voy, las clases ya comenzaran- le sonreí algo tiernamente a Edward y me marche de ahí.

.

.

**Admirador secreto pov.**

Hoy era viernes. ¡Perfecto ya no la vería en dos días!

Mi corazón se apachurro ante mi comentario. Dos días era algo eterno para mí y mi corazón que ya sufría. Comencé a caminar con paso despreocupado por la escuela, hoy no la había visto en toda la mañana. Me encogí de hombros, gire mi cabeza hacia los pasillos solitarios, era hora de la salida, ella ya se debió de haber ido.

Salí por aquellas puertas azules, el aire soplaba, me acurruque más contra mi chamarra. Mi mochila se cayó de mis hombros. Bufe. Me agache para recogerla, cuando la vi.

Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

El viento soplaba moviendo sus frágiles cabellos, el sol iluminaba la palidez de su piel, y sus sonrojadas mejillas se hacían por el estar leyendo una carta. Mi carta.

Hoy le había dejado una carta en la hora del receso. Pero no me quede a esperarla, hasta que llegara y abriera su casillero, tenia clases ha esa hora. Suspire. Me había perdido de su reacción…

Se encontraba debajo de un árbol, sentada en el pasto verde, y acurrucada contra su chamarra roja. Cada renglón que leía, sonreía más y más. Al ver su sonrisa ocasiono que mi corazón latiera.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol, para mirarla un poco más, y para que cualquier estudiante que todavía estuviera en la escuela o saliera por la salida no me viera, mirándola, como un loco demente...

-_Vamos, sal detrás del árbol y dile quien eres- _me repetía una y otra vez más, aquellas palabras. Debía de salir, debía ir con ella y presentarme.

Traje saliva y me arme de valor para salir detrás de mi escondite, entonces su amigo llego y arruino todo.

Ella levanto la vista y le sonrío, se intercambiaron algunas palabras y ella se levanto de aquel lugar, guardo mi carta en su mochila y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, donde se encontraba su camioneta roja vieja.

Mi corazón se quebró al verla despedir de su amigo y que ella arrancara su camioneta y se marchara de ahí.

**Continuara…**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Observe a Edward y a Jacob, ambos se encontraban con los brazos cruzados y me miraban con una sonrisa de maldad. Al igual que ellos, me cruce de brazos y enarque una ceja.

-¿Qué traman ustedes dos?- susurre.

Ellos se miraron entre sí por un instante y asintieron. – Queremos que nos expliques… ¿Por qué no vas a ir al baile?- susurro Jacob.

Suspire- ¿Qué?

-Como oíste Isabela, no nos vengas con el cuento de que… no tienes pareja de baile o porque odias usar vestidos y que…- Edward se calló al verme...

-Y que no sabes bailar- termino la frase Jacob. Él miro a su amigo y levanto los pulgares, para darle ánimos. – Edward… no dejes que Bella te calle solo porque te vea así…- me señalo con su dedo índice- No muerde…- lo mire irritada, él solo se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada.-Bueno, no muerde, pero te deja de hablar-

Edward sonrío al ver a Jacob encogido de hombros. –Y es tú amiga- susurro él.

-Oigan… sigo estando aquí- susurre. Ellos me miraron y yo suspire. -¿Ustedes como se enteraron que no iré al baile?- murmure.

- Las plásticas le comentaron a Edward- susurro Jacob y Edward asintió.

Baje la mirada… el trío de plásticas me caían mal. Una vez me dijeron si era por que les tenia envidia, y yo al instante lo negué, no les tenia envidia solamente, me caían mal, andaban con cual quier chico que les diera su regalada gana, también humillaban a los estudiantes y se creen mejores que los demás…

Yo y ellas éramos como el agua y el aceite, no podíamos estar en una habitación, sin decirnos de cosas.

-También dijeron que se alegraban de que no fueras, por que con tu sola presencia y en cuanto pisaras la pista de baile, arruinarías todo- comento Jacob.

-¿Todo eso les dijo a Edward?-

-A mi también- asintió Jacob.

- No dejes que aquellas chicas te humillen Bella- susurro Edward.

Levante la mirada y los observe…-Saben me da igual lo que hagan ese trío… pero me choca que estén hablando a mis espaldas-

-¿Entonces ese es un no de ir al baile?-

-Lo siento chicos, pero es verdad lo que dijeron no me apetece ir al baile y estar sola-

-No estarás sola, estarás con nosotros ¿verdad Edward?- susurro Jacob. Edward lo miro y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Claro Bella estarás con nosotros-

Los observe con cara de pocos amigos-Ustedes conseguirán parejas-

-Yo no tengo aún, le tengo que pedir a Renesmee que venga conmigo y Edward no se anima a invitar a la chica que le gusta- suspiro Jacob.

Enarque una ceja divertida- ¿Edward te gusta alguien?- él se puso rojo.

-¿No me puede gustar nadie o qué?

-Solo decía… pero es más que perfecto así no serás un rompe corazón cuando aquella chica sepa que le gustas-abrí los ojos- ¿Imagínate si tu también le gustas?-

Jacob comenzó a reírse. Lo mire confundida y él solo sonrío-Bella, Edward se infartaría si ella también le gusta, pero no creo porque ella y el no se llevan-

Edward miro a su amigo con mala cara- ¡Cállate Jacob ya hablaste de mas!

-Anímate Edward… solo dile que quieres ir al baile con ella y fin de la discusión.

El aire comenzó a soplar, observe como los estudiantes comenzaban a entrar a la escuela. Mire mi reloj, solo faltaba cinco minutos para que se acaba el descanso. – Bella es difícil decirle…-

-Entonces envíale una carta- le sonreí. Jacob rió.

-¿Cómo las que te manda tu admirador secreto?-asentí lentamente- ¡Oye! ¿Y si él te invitara al baile irías?-

Quede en shock al escuchar aquello, mire a Jacob y suspire nuevamente- Si él lo pusiera en la carta, creo que si iría… me encantaría tanto conocerlo, hablar con él en persona y decirle que es tan…- deje de hablar cuando Jacob y Edward se miraron entre sí. -¿Qué?

-Eres muy cursi amiga- susurro Jake.

-Ven, por eso no quiero hablar de él con ustedes…además me acaba de enviar una carta hace poco, para que me llegue de nuevo tardara-

-¿Y si no?

-¿y si, si? es difícil de saber cuándo me llegan.

-Por eso debes de conseguirte alguien más para ir al baile ¿Qué te parece ir con Edward?

Edward abrió los ojos -¿Ir con ella?- susurro.

-No gracias…- murmure. – Edward ira con la persona que quiere y yo quiero ir con mi secreto.

-¿Secreto?-murmuro Jacob.

-Es que admirador secreto es muy largo así que solo secreto…- el timbre sonó y sonreí…- Oigan me tengo que ir… así que nos vemos- les dije y comencé a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase.

.

.

Había terminado mi última clase, y me encontraba en las gradas observando como entrenaban los del equipo de baloncesto… mire a cada uno de los integrantes, tratando de descifrar quien podría ser mi admirador secreto.

Hace dos días atrás había recibido su última carta, busque entre mis cosas dentro de la mochila la carta blanca perfumada, cuando la encontré la saque y comencé a leerla… jamás me cansaba de leerla. Leía cada carta que recibía de él una o tres veces al día…hasta que me llegara otra carta de él.

_Hola mi querida y hermosa Bella._

_Hace poco que te envíe mi otra carta, pero no pude resistirme de tomar mi pluma y comenzar a escribirte nuevamente. La semana de los exámenes terminó ya, pero aún sigo ocupado con mi entrenamiento del básquet-bol… pero sigo escribiéndote, ya que siento que es la única forma de estar contigo._

Deje de leer la carta para levantar la vista y observar nuevamente los integrantes del equipo.- ¡Tu puedes Edward!- gritaron un grupo de chicas que se encontraban a un lado de mi. Las volteé a ver y les sonreí.

Era el club de fan de Edward, cuando supieran que una chica ya le robo el corazón. Cerré los ojos y suspire ¿Quién será aquella chica?, las chicas de nuevo gritaron de felicidad, abrí los ojos y observe como Edward las miraba, les sonrío y giro su cara para verme. Me saludo con la mano, le regrese el saludo.

Jacob se acerco a él con una pelota botándola, Edward le susurro algo y ambos me miraron con una sonrisa. Bufe al ver sus caras, pero les sonreí.

Una de las chicas del club de admiradoras de Edward y Jacob me miraron- ¿Quién eres tú?- susurro ácidamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque llevamos tres temporadas o mas aquí apoyándolos y solo nos saludan o sonríen de mano, pero contigo es diferente-

-Carmen- susurro una chica pelirroja…-Ella es su amiga, ¿a poco no la has visto con ellos…?-

-Es de ella la que tiene celos Renesmee.

-Si- sonreí al escucharlas.

-Oigan sigo aquí y la verdad no me interesan ninguno de ellos dos-

-Bella- susurro una vos dulce detrás de mi, gire mi cara para toparme con la hermana de Edward, Alice. Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a ver a mis amigos- le dije -¿Y tú?- observe sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Edward y su cara fina.

-Vengo a ver a mi Jasper- asentí lentamente. Observe la cancha donde estaban el equipo de baloncesto entrenando mi vista viajo por todos los integrantes, los pocos que conocía ya tenían novia, suspire. -¿Y esa carta?-

Mire mi carta y después a Alice-Es de…- Deje de terminar la frase cuando mi carta fue arrebatada de mis manos. Alice grito al leer la carta.

-Es de tu admirador secreto, uiii Bella tienes un admirador secreto, que bonito- me sonroje ante su comentario. Termino de leer la carta sin antes fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- murmure.

-El tipo de letra- la mire confundida, ella levanto la vista y me sonrío…-No es nada, solo que ahora he comprendido el secreto-

-¿De qué hablas?

-Edward y Jacob la otra ves estuvieron hablando de alguien que te enviaba cartas, pero al percatarse que estaba escuchando se callaron y cambiaron de tema… ahora entiendo muchas cosas-

-Siempre hablan de mi y de mi admirador secreto- bufe- dejaran de hablar, cuando sea quien sea o cuando se sepa la verdad-

-Ya los conoces, son muy curiosos- sonrío Alice. Asentí- Ahora que me acuerdo tú carta decía que el practicaba baloncesto ¿Por eso viniste?-

-Si… pero por más que trato de saber quién puede ser, me es difícil pensarlo… es la primera vez que pone algo de él personal-

-¿Desde cuanto te ha enviado cartas?

-hace como cinco o seis meses… pero me llegan como cuatro o cinco cartas al mes- ella asintió.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a identificar quien puede ser?- se giro y comenzó a ver a los jugadores.

-Hay algunos que tienen novia, creo que ellos no pueden ser-

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, así que pueden ser, Mike, James, Diego, Alec, Sam, Nahuel, Felix, Jacob y…Edward ¿Quién crees que sea?-

Rodeé los ojos-Ni tengo idea… pero descarto a Jacob, Edward.

-¿Por qué a ellos?

-Son mis amigos, es imposible que lo sean- sonreí- Además Jacob esta enamorado de Renesmee y Edward de una chica-

-¿Sabes quién es?

Me encogí de hombros y negué al instante- No quiso decirme-

Alice se rió-Sabes Bella, estoy en clase de literatura y tengo que escribir una historia y la tuya es hermosa ¿Me dejas escribirla?-

-¿Mi historia?

-Bueno tú vida… por supuesto que cambiare los nombres de las personas

Parpadee varias veces y observe su cara de gato con botas como el gato de Sherk –Claro… pero me tienes que decir como acaba-

Ella sonrío… -Ni siquiera yo lo sé, quiero saber si tú admirador secreto se anima a decírtelo, o si tú puedes saber quién es… pero como mi personaje principal es muy despistada creo que tardare en escribir la historia-

La mire confundida y ella se rió- Olvídalo Bella.

_Continuara…_

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bellita- tarareo Alice.

Me detuve en seco en uno de los pasillos de la escuela y gire a verla con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Qué se te ofrece por décima vez?-

Ella me sonrío y comenzó a tararear mi nombre nuevamente, suspire mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Sabes ha pasado ya casi una semana desde la última vez que él te envío una carta?

Rodeé los ojos- Lo sé ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Es que necesito mas trama para mi historia…- bufe mientras ella reía- Lo siento… pero de lo creativa que soy ya he hecho todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora-

-¿Todo lo que has hecho me suena que a todo lo que te he dicho no?-

Alice se sonrojo- Bueno si no me hubieras contado toda la historia hubiera sido inventada por la maravillosa duende- levanto las manos mientras daba vueltas y sonreía…se detuvo por un instante y me miro- ¿ya sabes quién podría ser?-

-No- susurre- Creo que podría ser James- dije con cara de asco. Alice comenzó a reírse.

-No creo que sea él…piensa Bella, piensa quien podría ser ¿alguien en mente?-

Otro bufido solté-¿No me dirás que puede ser tú hermano nuevamente o si?-

-Solo te he dicho…-

-Tres veces- termine la frase por ella- Y esas tres veces te he dicho que es imposible, Edward ya le pidió a la chica que le gusta que vaya al baile con ella-

Los ojos de mi querida amiga se abrieron en grande- ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy…- susurre.

-Entonces…. Ya te ha de haber enviado carta tú admirador secreto- susurro para sí misma.

Fruncí el ceño- Es imposible lo cheque esta mañana y no había nada.

-¿Pero eso fue hace…?-

Mire mi reloj de mano- Fue hace cuatro horas- abrí los ojos y sonreí- ¿Adivina qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya mero salimos de la escuela- susurre alegremente… Alice rodó los ojos mientras bufaba…

-Oye… no cambies de tema… vamos a tú casillero- me agarro de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarme hacia mi casillero, esquivando a los estudiantes a su paso.

Cuando llegamos me quede muda… y ella enarco una ceja-¿Qué esperas abre tú casillero?-

-Alice no creo que mi admirador secreto me haya enviado una carta…solo por que tú hermano nos a Jacob y a mí que se le había declarado a la chica que le gusta-

-Bellita ¿puedes abrir el casillero por mi?- puso sus ojos de gato con botas. Maldeci interiormente, había sido engañada por aquellos ojos… bufe mientras trataba de abrir mi casillero.

Cuando el clic del candado se escucho, Alice me empujo para abrirlo y al instante salía una carta blanca. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y sonreí al saber que él me había escrito.

-¿Ahora sabes quién es?- dijo Alice mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos. Fruncí el ceño y se la arrebate con cuidado.

-Solo sé que eres una adivina- dije sin aliento. Mi amiga rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eres imposible Bella?-

Sostuve la carta con delicadeza, mientras cerraba los ojos y olía su dulce perfume- ¿Oye Alice…cuando me dejaras leer la historia que estas escribiendo, basándose en mi?- susurre.

-Creo que pronto… ya que mi protagonista no sabe quién es su admirador secreto, creo que le ayudare al saberlo en la historia-

Estaba tan absorta del mundo real, que sin siquiera despedirme me alegue de Alice y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria, hasta salir e ir debajo de aquel enorme roble que tanto amaba para leer las cartas que él me enviaba.

Abrí la carta y saque el papel donde lo tenía escrito… y comencé a leerlo.

_Mi querida y hermosa Bella…_

_Espero que te encuentres bien y que esta carta que te mando no sea tan dolorosa para ti… mi mano me tiembla al escribirla y mi corazón late con tal fuerza que pienso que en cualquier instante saldrá de mi pecho._

_Estoy tan alegre que hayas ido al entrenamiento y me vieras jugar… aunque claro con tu adorable ceño fruncido me di cuenta que no sabias quien realmente era… la carta de hoy será simplemente corta, en el sobre hay una pulsera de plata para ti, espero que te la pongas el día del baile. Ya que por medio de esta frágil y blanca hoja te escribo que…que… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile con migo?_

_Esta hecho lo he escrito y sigo vivo… ¿así que, que dices vendrías conmigo?, la respuesta no la se… pero si es un sí, te espero el día del baile a las doce de la noche en la mitad de la pista con la canción de Bleeding love de Leona Lewis, si tú respuesta es no, temo que no te vería en el centro de la pista y lo entendería._

_Esta es mi última carta que te escribo mi adorable Bella…espero que todos tus sueños se cumplan realidad al igual que los míos y si fueras al baile deseo con todo el alma que no te llevaras una gran decepción al saber quien soy…_

_Este admirador secreto se despide de usted sin antes decirle que me he enamorado y espero con ansias el día del baile, para llevarme una alegre noticia al verte o una triste decepción._

_Atentamente. Tu admirador secreto._

Mis manos temblaron… me era imposible creer que esta era su última carta, él lo había escrito claramente… pero me sentía con un hueco en el corazón. Mis ojos se nublaron y entonces comencé a llorar de tristeza.

Ya no mas cartas de él.

Ya no más noticias.

Ya no mas momentos felices…

Desde ahora era todo diferente, todo dependía de aquel estúpido baile, si iba lo conocería, pero si no lo perdería para siempre… ¿y si era como él había escrito, si me decepcionaría de quien podrirá ser?

Edward pasó frente a mi apurado, pero se detuvo al verme llorar. –Bella ¿Qué sucede?-

Levante la vista y lo mire- Él me dejo- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quien?-

-Mi admirador secreto dejo de escribirme…esta es…su última carta- mi voz se quebró.

Edward sonrío con tristeza, se hincó a mi estatura, tomándome por los brazos y atrayéndome hacia él para abrazarme…cuando hizo aquel simple tacto sentí hormigueo….

-Eres un caso imposible- susurro Edward… me separe de él y lo observe algo confundida mientras el me miraba.

-¿Por qué?- comente sin ánimo alguno. Me encogí de hombros y me sorbe la nariz…

-Lloras porque él ya no te enviara más cartas- dijo. – Hace una semana eras feliz en el entrenamiento de baloncesto, mirabas a todos los integrantes del equipo con atención-frunció el ceño- Esperabas con ansias descubrir quién era él.

Mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, odiaba sentirme tan venerable frente a Edward… después lo utilizaría para vengarse o traérselas contra mi… pero al ver su mirada era imposible que él creyera aquellas cosas, parecía que sufría en silencio al verme llorar.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

Edward sonrió…-Alice- murmuro algo indeciso.

Baje la mirada hacia mi carta toda arrugada, mis ojos me ardían pero ya no quería llorar… era doloroso saber que la persona que más amo o amaba me hiciera algo así… - Alice solo quiere saber cómo termina mi historia…ella sospecha de quien puede ser, pero es imposible que lo sea-

-¿De quién sospecha?-susurro tieso Edward.

-De ti- sonreí…-Pero es imposible…- Edward me miro mientras suspiraba, se sentó a un lado de mí y se recargo sobre mi roble.

-¿Te cuento una historia?-cambio de tema dolido.

-Edward- él me miro y yo observe sus ojos verdosos- No creo que seas tú...porque eres mi amigo- murmure.

Él chiflo-Jamás pensé que me dirías amigo-

Le di un pequeño golpe, sin pensarlo me recargue sobre su hombro y suspire-¿Y qué te dijo la chica que te gusta…ira al baile contigo?

Edward se encogió de hombros- No se su respuesta aún… ¿y tú iras al baile?

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del viento y de los rayos del sol- La verdad es que quiero sorprenderme…si iré o no-

-¿Ese es un no lo sé?-

-Exacto- murmure.

Continuara…

**¿Reviews?**

Ato. Ere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

-Mañana es el baile- comento Alice. Asentí mientras tomaba agua con un popote. -¿Iras al baile?-

Deje de tomar agua- No lo sé- murmure algo pensativa.

-¿Por qué últimamente no estás con tus amigos?

Me encogí de hombros-Jacob tiene novia… y Edward ha de estar en su mundo- sonreí.

-¿En su mundo?-

-Sí, últimamente ha estado raro…pobre la chica que le gusta no le ha dicho nada- murmure.

Alice chiflo- En casa esta raro también…- susurro ella- ¿Bella?-

-¿Qué pasa?

- Ya he terminado la historia- comento mi amiga.

Enarque una ceja.

-¿Cómo termina?- susurre. Alice comenzó a buscar en su cuaderno la historia. Hasta que la encontró, me tendió el cuaderno –Prefiero que tú la leas.

Ella asintió, se aclaro la garganta-Solo te diré la historia más corta posible, el receso terminara y no creo verte después- asentí y ella suspiro- En un reino muy lejano, vivía una hermosa adolescente de ojos achocolatados y cabello castaño…

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final del receso y la llegada de otra clase. -¿Qué te parece que me cuentes después?

Alice se encogió de hombros- Claro, aunque preferiría que supieras el final.

-Alice…se me hace tarde, hoy tengo examen…-susurre levantándome de la banca donde me encontraba sentada, la mire a los ojos, eran el mismo color que los de Edward.-nos vemos- dije antes de alejarme de ella y dirigirme hacia mi siguiente clase.

Era extraño pero comenzaba a sentirme incomoda al pensar en él, en su sonrisa, en su voz, y ahora al ver los ojos de mi amiga, todo era tan confuso.

.

.

Sabía que esto era el final de mi vida… la decisión la debía de tomar y ya. Observe mi vestido azul y mi pijama.

¿Cuál de las dos tomaría?

¿Me iría a dormir o iría a la fiesta? Mire la hora siete cuarenta y cinco.

Ya era tarde, a estas horas de un viernes como hoy debería de estar con mi pijama acostada en mi cama y leyendo un buen libro.

Me imagine la película de la cenicienta de Disney. Donde a las doce de la noche ella debía de huir antes de que el príncipe descubriera que ella era una sirvienta de su propia casa.

En este caso era todo diferente, a las doce de la noche el hechizo no acababa si no todo comenzaba. Inhale aire, cerré los ojos, tome ambas prendas sobre mis manos y las alce al aire para que cayeran a la cama nuevamente, sin siquiera abrir mis ojos tome la primera prenda que sentí.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y mire la prenda que había seleccionado.

Este era mi destino. Inhale nuevamente aire, espero no equivocarme con esta decisión.

.

Aun no podía creerlo que me encontraba fuera de la escuela, por todas partes que miraba encontraba estudiantes de la escuela vestidos de traje y a las chicas con vestidos.

Observe la hora que eran diez y media, sabía que todavía faltaba mucho para conocer a mi admirador secreto.

Gire a todas partes, tratando de localizar a mis amigos, pero no vi a ninguno de los dos, también trate de localizar a Alice o a Ángela, pero tampoco no estaban, me dirigí hacia la taquilla para comprar un boleto e introducirme al gimnasio donde seria la fiesta.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio quede estática al verlo… todo estaba adornado perfectamente, el lugar parecía como los bailes de aquellos cuentos de princesas que Leía de pequeña.

La música sonaba, la gente bailaba, unos platicaban fuera de la pista de baile y otros se encontraban en la mesa de aperitivos, bebiendo ponche o comiendo.

Comencé a caminar hacia la mesa de aperitivos para servirme algo que tomar, cuando me tope con Renesmee y Jacob, ambos se besaban, hice cara de asco, admito soy una amiga celosa, ni siquiera podía imaginarme ver a Edward besar a la chica que le gustaba y que ella también le gustara.

Jacob se separo de Renesmee y me miro –Bella-abrió los ojos en grande.- ¡Luces Hermosa!- dijo sin aliento.

Renesmee le dio un sope en la cabeza y yo reí-Cuidado novia a lado- susurré.

Jacob bufo, mientras agarraba a Renesmee con sumo cuidado y la atraía hacia él.- Ella sabe que yo la amo- susurró.-Pero tú… ¿no puedo creer que hayas venido?-

-Ni yo me lo creo- comente.

Renesmee me sonrío- ¿Y con quien vienes?

-Amor, ella viene a conocer a un amigo que ya conoce-

Fruncí el ceño… -¿y Edward?

-Él- bufo mi amigo- Esta con Jessica.

Abrí los ojos -¿De verdad? ¿Entonces ella es la que le gusta?

Jacob negó-La que le gusta es tan despistada que no entiende las indirectas…-

Renesmee comenzó a reírse… la mire y ella me sonrío- Ahora sé porque es tan despistada-

-No los entiendo- susurre algo incomoda. -¿Han visto a Alice?

-Esta con Jasper en la pista de baile- comento Renesmee… gire hacia la pista de baile y la mire. Lucia hermosa con ese vestido amarillo y con Jasper hacían una bonita pareja.

-Nosotros iremos a bailar ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola?

Mire a mi amigo y le sonreí- Vayan, yo me quedare bebiendo ponche- susurre con una sonrisa, él asintió y se marcho con Renesmee.

Suspire, me fui a sentar detrás de la mesa de aperitivos, saque un libro y comencé a leerlo.

No podía creer que estuviera leyendo en una fiesta. Alice se enojaría si me viera, al pensar en ella guarde mi libro en la bolsa que traía y cheque la hora de mi celular.

El tiempo había pasado de volada leyendo…mire a todas partes, rogando que nadie me viera al salir de este escondite y me dirigí hacia los baños.

Cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue verme en el espejo, traía suelto mi pelo pero con adornos en el. Un toque minúsculo de maquillaje y mi vestido azul.

No era mucho pero me sentía bonita. Salí del baño para irme a la mitad de la pista con el corazón latiendo.

Una vez más alise mi vestido azul y acomode mi cabello.

Aquí estaba, parada en medio de la pista de baile. Tal como lo habíamos planeado.

Levante la vista hacia le enorme esfera plateada. Cuando de pronto se comenzó a escuchar la canción de Bleeding love de Leona Lewis. Esa era la canción, que él pediría y se presentaría ante mí, después de un año de enviarme cartas.

Era el momento.

El día.

Y el lugar en donde quería estar.

Busque entre la multitud, a mi admirador secreto, sabia que seria un caso perdido de hacer aquello, no lo conocía. Pero me había enamorado de él por medio de aquellas cartas.

Hace dos días, había recibido su última carta, me prometió que seria la ultima y con ello lo conocería. ¡Al fin! Suspire nerviosa.

La canción comenzó a transcurrir, él aun no llegaba. Un carraspeo se oyó detrás de mí.

-Lo siento señorita si la he hecho esperar- susurro una voz dulce, detrás de mí.

Mi corazón dio un brinco y al instante comenzó a latir. _Era él, era mi admirador secreto._

Me gire al instante, entonces me lo tope.

Abrí los ojos en grande, al ver quien era mi admirador secreto. _No podía ser él._

Enarque una ceja y le sonreí- ¿Eres tú mi admirador secreto?- susurre antes de que él me tendiera una rosa.

-Digamos que lo seré por esta noche.

Al instante comprendí que él no era mi admirador secreto, si no un farsante- Lo siento…pero tú no eres mi admirador secreto James-

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Gracias por sus comentarios. ¿Merezco un Reviews?

Nos vemos.

Ato. Ere


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

**Edward pov.**

_Un día antes del baile._

-Supe que Bella recibió su última carta- susurro Jacob.

Asentí mientras me quitaba la camisa del uniforme de baloncesto y con ella misma me limpiaba el sudor de mi frente y del cuello.

-Lo se- susurre.

-¿Qué paso con ella?-

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en una banca que se encontraba en los vestidores.- Lloro- susurre dolido.

Jacob se fue a sentar a un lado de mí y dio unos cuantos golpecitos en mi espalda, sinónimo de ánimo.

-Siempre has estado ahí observándola o pasando aún lado de ella cuando lee tus cartas- susurro.

Levante la vista y lo mire a los ojos- Tú solamente conoces mis sentimientos hacia Bella… desde el principio supiste lo de las cartas y guardaste el secreto.-

-Eres mi amigo… sabes que siempre estaré para apoyarte aún cuando Bella sea tan despistada ¡Cielos, hasta tú hermana lo supo al instante quien era el admirador secreto de Bella! Y eso fue solo en segundos hace una semana y Bella lleva medio año sabiendo quien eres.-

Sonreí al recordar a mí Bella- Es tan despistada- comente con una sonrisa.

-Demasiado…todas las pruebas te señalan a ti y nada.

Cerré los ojos mientras me recargaba en la pared fría.

-Mañana es el día en el que le diré que soy el que le enviaba aquellas cartas-

- ¿Estás seguro que irá al baile?

Me encogí de hombros mientras habría mis ojos. –No lo sé…no me dijo nada cuando estuve consolándola…el problema es que ella me ve solo como un amigo- susurre.

-Los sentimientos cambian…- comento Jacob.

Suspire- Lo sé… pero temo que si ella sabe quien soy me odiara-

-No lo creo, es Bella, nuestra amiga ella jamás nos odiaría-

Sonreí y Jacob hizo lo mismo, nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestros casilleros, cuando nos encontramos con James sonriéndonos…

-Hasta mañana chicos- susurro antes de irse por las puertas del vestidor. Me gire hacia Jacob.

-¿Crees que haya escuchado?- susurre.

Jacob se encogió de hombros-No había nadie en los vestidores y él se encontraba detrás de los casilleros… tal vez haya escuchado-

Con mi mano me pegue en la frente- Ahora lo tenemos que cuidar, para que no haga nada entupido- comente.

-¿Crees que le diga a Bella?-

-Estoy seguro- murmure.

-Entonces debes de ser el primero en decirle a Bella que tú eres su admirador secreto, antes que James lo haga-

.

.

_Día del baile._

Mis manos me sudaban y mi garganta estaba seca. Hoy era el gran día, el día en el que le diría todo a Bella. Solo rogaba a dios que ella hubiese venido al baile.

El DJ dijo la hora por el micrófono mientras ponía otra canción. - ¿Crees que nos escojan rey y reina del baile?- comento Jessica.

Suspire mientras la veía- No lo creo…- comente.

Lo sé soy un estúpido. Pero al ver a Jessica sola en la entrada de la fiesta y llorando no pude resistir a ir con ella y preguntarle que le sucedía… lo peor de todo esto fue que Mike la había engañado con otra y la había dejado abandonada en la fiesta, así que simplemente me rogó como una niña de ocho años para que fuera su pareja de baile.

Me la pensé por un rato así que acepte sin antes decirle que yo me separaría de ella porque tenía otra pareja, solo que no sabía si vendría al baile…ella acepto y desde entonces ha estado pegada a mí.

Observe a Jacob y a Renesmee charlando con Alice. Me acerque a ellos mientras Jessica se disculpaba para ir al baño a retocarse.

-Hola- murmure cuando llegue con ellos.

Alice me miro mientras me sonreía y acomodaba mi corbata, fruncí el ceño y me separe de mi hermana- Estaba mal acomodada Edward- se quejo Alice.

-Edward- me gire al escuchar a Jacob llamándome- ¿Adivina quien vino al baile?-

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante- ¿Si vino?- murmure sorprendido.

De repente me puse nervioso.

-Si, pero no la encontramos- susurro Alice. La mire y ella me sonrío- Se que eres su admirador secreto-

Renesmee sonrió…-Jamás había conocido a un admirador secreto hombre- murmuro.

Me sonroje ante sus palabras…- ¿Sabes ya mero son las doce?- murmuro Jasper.

Lo mire y bufe… Ahora todos comenzaban a saberlo. –Gracias por la información- murmure. Él sonrío y asintió. –Bueno me ire yendo a la pista de baile…chicos si ven a Jessica le pueden decir que…-

-Que fuiste al baño- sonrío Alice. Suspire, era una buena escusa así que asentí.

Comencé a caminar hacia la pista, pero Mike me interrumpió el paso- ¿Qué se te ofrece Mike?- susurre.

-No dejare que vayas con Bella- dijo con una sonrisa- Lo se todo Edward- murmuro.

La canción que había pedido el DJ ya la había puesto. Levante la cabeza para mirar a Bella en el cetro de la pista, algunos estudiantes que tenían pareja bailaban cerca de ella, ignorando su presencia…

Mi corazón se detuvo al verla con aquel vestido azul marino. Lucia hermosa.

-Déjame pasar Mike o no respondo- comente.

Seguía mirando a Bella, ella observaba cohibida a todas partes esperando que yo llegara. Pero de repente James le comenzó a hablar… al ver la cara de Bella temí lo peor.

-No- dijo Mike. Lo mire retándolo con la mirada- ¿Qué me harás Edward?-

-Esto- susurré antes de darle un golpe en el rostro y marcharme hacia James y Bella.

**Bella pov.**

James comenzó a reírse. Me cruce de brazos y suspire. -¿Qué sabes tú de mi admirador secreto?- murmure.

La canción seguía en marcha y él no llegaba.

James se relajo mientras me tendía la mano para bailar, al instante negué y el sonrío.

- ¿Por qué no?- comento.

-No vine al baile para bailar contigo- susurre.

-¿Entonces no quieres bailar… si no bailas no te diré lo que se?-

-¿Lo que sabes?- él asintió mientras estiraba su mano, me alegue un poco de James y al darme vuelta me tope con Edward. James rió.

-Que hermosa función- susurro, entonces la canción término.

- ¿Edward?-susurre confundida.

-Hola Bella- comento.

Gire a ver a James y luego a Edward, él tenia un traje negro que hacia realzar su piel y sus ojos verdosos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí…ustedes que saben de mi admirador secreto?-susurre después de unos instantes. No comprendía nada y esto era una locura.

El DJ anuncio por el micrófono que dentro de unos segundos anunciarían al rey y la reina del baile.

El ambiente se volvió seco, James y Edward se retaban con la mirada y yo sentía que me Moria al no saber nada de mi admirador secreto.

¿Se lo dices tú Edward o quieres que yo se lo comente?-

-¿Decirme que?-

-Ni se te ocurra James- murmuro entre dientes Edward.

Mi corazón se polarizo –Cuéntamelo James- comente. Él sonrío y Edward quedo estupefacto.

-Bella…tú admirador secreto es…-

El DJ comenzó a hablar por el micrófono nuevamente anunciando los reyes del baile… -_Primero diremos al rey que fue elegido por los profesores y es…-_

-Dímelo…-exigí saber.

-Edward Cullen- susurro James y el DJ al mismo tiempo.

Quede estática al escuchar el nombre de Edward, me gire al verlo y él me miro. Entonces comprendí las indirectas de Alice y aquellas veces que él siempre estaba cerca de mí y molestándome cuando leía las cartas de mi admirador secreto.

-_Y la reina elegida por los profesores es…Isabela Swan_- Anuncio el DJ.

Mire a Edward y luego al DJ… mi nombre había sido anunciado, ni siquiera podía creérmelo que fui seleccionada por los profesores para ser la reina del baile.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a llevarnos al escenario a Edward y a mi… me colocaron la corona y a él también…-_Escogidos como los mejores vestidos y la mejor pareja del baile- _comento el DJ.

La profesora de Literatura tomo mi mano y la puso sobre la mano de Edward… Edward me miro y yo inhale con fuerzas… todo esto era una pesadilla…

-Felicidades rey y reina- murmuro la profesora.

-Bella- dijo al fin Edward.

- Edward - comente dolida… las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por mi mejilla- No digas nada por favor, no ahora-

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8.**_

- _En un reino muy lejano, vivía una hermosa adolescente de ojos achocolatados y cabello castaño…_

_Era una buena estudiante, siempre se encontraba rodeada de buenos amigos que la querían a su manera. Una tarde mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, tocaron a su humilde hogar, era un mensajero que le llevaba una carta blanca, ella agradeció y él se la tendió. _

_Muy extrañada ella abrió aquella carta y comenzó a leerla, era de un admirador secreto que tenia. En aquella carta le escribía que desde hacia tiempo estaba enamorado de ella y por temor a que lo rechazara no se animaba a decírselo en la cara. _

_Desde aquella vez, la hermosa adolescente comenzaba a recibir mas cartas de él, con el trascurso de los meses ella se enamoro de su admirador secreto, de sus hermosas cartas que él le escribía y de aquellas palabras que se esforzaba en escribirle._

_Ella lo llamaba secreto, pero después de un tiempo sus mejores amigos descubrieron aquellas cartas y se burlaban de ella, por que aquel chico que se las enviaba era muy penoso para decírselo. Su amigo el de cabello café y mirada sagaz siempre daba indirectas a su otro amigo, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes…él las entendía pero siempre lo negaba…la despistada adolescente nunca comprendió aquello, así que siguió adelante._

_Una tarde fría de invierno, le llego otra carta, era de su admirador secreto, en aquella carta le decía que era su última carta, ya que él se animaría a decirle quien era realmente… _

_Cuando la adolescente fue a la fiesta, donde conocería su admirador secreto, se llevo una desilusión y a la vez una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba._

_Los sentimientos de ella cambiaron en ese instante_…-

Me quede muda, sentada aún en mi sitio y con la mirada perdida. Inhale aire profundamente y después lo solté.

Alice me tomo de las manos y me miro con preocupación.

-Sigue- dije.

Ella negó-Solo tú sabrás, como termina la historia de aquella adolescente- comento.

-Yo…yo no sé qué hacer- dije al fin de unos momentos.

Mire el cielo nublado e inhale una vez más. Había pasado una semana, desde que supe quien era mi admirador secreto.

-Bella, Edward necesita hablar contigo.

Baje la cabeza y me sonroje…

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar con él?

-Temo que ambos salgamos lastimados- murmure.

Alice abrió la boca- ¿Entonces lo quieres?

-No se- dije hecha un lió. – No sé si lo veo solo como un amigo o si realmente él es el chico que me enamoro mediante sus cartas.

-Bella- susurro Alice, me abrazo y permaneció así solo por unos segundos.

-Solo quiero que todo sea igual que antes…- susurre.

Me levante de las bancas que se encontraban fuera de la escuela y mire a mi amiga.

-Tengo que pensar…-fruncí el ceño y trague saliva.

-¿Entonces, que le diré a Edward?

-Solo diré que… que- dije entrecortada- pronto.

Comencé a camina hacia el estacionamiento, cuando llegue me subí a mi camioneta, hoy me saltaría las clases restantes.

.

.

Todas las cartas que había recibido de él se encontraban desparramadas en toda mi cama.

Grite de desesperación y me deje caer en mi cama, aplastando las cartas. Cerré los ojos, recordando todo lo que había vivido, desde que me llegaron las cartas.

Me era imposible imaginarme que Edward estuviera enamorado de mí, desde hace tanto tiempo, su indiferencia hacia mí era tan grande, pero a veces se mostraba tan tierno y comprensivo. Todo era tan confuso.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, señal de un mensaje, me gire y lo tome de mi mesita de madera, observe de quien se trataba. Jacob. Pensé.

_¿Aún te niegas a hablar conmigo?_

_Jacob._

Suspire y le conteste.

_Si…Fuiste malo en ocultarme de mi admirador secreto y tuve que enterarme por el idiota de James._

_Bella._

Le envíe el mensaje y al instante me llego otro.

_Por eso quiero explicártelo, te invito a tomar una malteada, como en los viejos tiempos. Tú ya sabes donde…te espero a las tres._

_JACOB._

_P.D. No acepto un no por respuesta._

Bufe y cerré de golpe mi celular, me senté en mi cama y observe una foto que se encontraba en el suelo; éramos Edward y yo sonriendo.

Mi corazón se detuvo y lo mire en la foto. –Eres un idiota- murmure.

Deje todo como estaba y después de un rato me marche a la cafetería.

Cuando llegue, observe que todo estaba tranquilo, me metí a la cafetería y busque con la mirada a Jacob, fruncí el ceño, al verlo de espaldas en la última mesa.

Comencé a caminar hacia él, cuando me pecarte que el color de cabello era cobrizo, mi corazón comenzó a latir, quise darme la vuelta, pero Edward se giro para verme serio.

-¿Qué haces con la chamarra de Jacob?- murmure.

-Es la única manera en la que hubieras venido, hasta acá- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Bella, ahora si debemos de hablar, necesito decirte tantas cosas-

-¿Sabes que ya nada es como antes?- susurre débilmente.

-Lo sé…- susurro Edward. –Y no quiero regresar el tiempo…-

Lo mire a los ojos y me sonroje… mis manos comenzaron a sudarme, Edward me señalo la silla que se encontraba frente a él, me fui a sentar en ella con cautela y mire la malteada que tanto adoraba sobre la mesa.

-Te oigo- murmure.

-Antes que nada, quiero decirte que mis planes para decirte que yo era tu admirador secreto se arruino, James nos escucho a Jacob y a mí poco antes del baile…- inhalo aire- No fue como pensé que sería, y mucho menos tenía planeado que ganáramos en la coronación y…-

-Y después de eso, me marchara sin decir nada- murmure tímida.

No sabía lo que me sucedía, antes cuando hablábamos Edward y yo era tan normal, solo amigos hablando de cosas que nos sucedían, ahora solo éramos dos personas hablando de cosas serias.

-¡Exacto…! Bella, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de ti. Pero por más que trataba de decírtelo, siempre había algo que nos interrumpía, así que decidí enviarte cartas y decirte por medio de ellas todo lo que sentía hacia ti…entonces vi tu cara de iluminación con el trascurso del tiempo, tus ansias al saber noticias de mi, de tú admirador secreto… Y sin pensarlo, Jacob descubrió que yo era las que te las enviaba. Prometió guardarme el secreto a cambio que yo me animara a declararte-Trago en seco y sorbió de su malteada de chocolate.

-Yo…- susurre.

-Si no quieres volver a saber nada de mí, lo entenderé- dijo dolido.

Lo mire y después mire mi malteada de vainilla- ¿Sabías que Alice descubrió al instante que tú eras mi admirador secreto? Trato de darme señas que tú eras el chico que me enamoro por medio de aquellas líneas, pero jamás pensé que serias tú…tú mi amigo, los amigos no hacen aquello ¿o sí?-

-Solo los amigos raros- sonrío Edward.

Lo mire una vez mas y suspire- Somos una clase de amigos rara- comente- Muy rara-

Edward rió, pero al instante se puso serio- ¿Bella?

-Mande.

-Te quiero más de lo que debería quererte como una amiga.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara más y me maldeci.

-No creo que después de esta conversación sigamos siendo amigos- murmure.

Edward se puso serio y espero a que dijera algo horrible. Moví mis manos algo inquietas.

-¿Te desilusione, cuando te enteraste que yo era tu admirador secreto?

-Si…-susurre- Pero gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales? Bella, no te pido que seas mi novia, si tú no quieres…pero por favor no dejes de hablarme, no soportaría tu indiferencia, como lo hiciste esta semana-

Levante la vista y le mire con cariño… era una locura que me enamoraría de uno de mis mejores amigos, solo por medio de cartas. Pero lo había hecho y temía que si dijera algo horrible, lo perdería.

Observaba el temor de sus ojos, el temor de perderme y yo también tenía miedo, miedo a que mi decisión cambiaria todo ahora en adelante.

-Edward… ¿Cómo dejarte de hablar? He esperado tanto tiempo saber la identidad de mi admirador secreto, y sin siquiera imaginarme que día tras día convivía con él…con aquella persona que me enamoro desde su primera carta.

La cara de Edward se ilumino y yo sonreí-No sabes cuánto te amo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es raro decir estas palabras, pero yo también – dije hecha un mar de nervios.

Estaba decidido y no pensaba alejar al hombre que me había enamorado, sería raro, de ser amigos, seriamos como decirlo; pareja…pero no importaba, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el último de esta historia.

Ato. Ere.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

La sujete entre mis manos por su cintura y la atraje más hacia mí, coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y la hice caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Observe de reojo como Bella se sonrojaba, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia mis manos que la sujetaban por la cintura.

-Todavía no me acostumbro que la gente nos mire- susurro.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, levante un poco la vista para ver como éramos observados por los estudiantes cuando pasábamos a lado de ellos.

-Ya sabes, antes solo éramos amigos… la otra vez me encontraba en el baño y escuche como un grupo de chicas chismorreaban entre sí, pero pude distinguir que decían ¨_ Como puede andar esa Isabela Swan con el guapo de Edward_ ¨ -comento imitando la voz de la chica que había dicho aquello. Me pareció gracioso ver la cara celosa de Bella. Y comencé a reírme- ¿De qué te ríes Edward?

-Es solo que ellas no saben que no me interesa lo que hablen, además no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú- susurre cerca de su oído, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera.

-Eres un odioso.

-Pero me amas- comente.

-Engreído.

-Hermosa.

Bella se quedo muda- Edward, sabes que me dejas sin aliento cuando me dices ese tipo de palabras.

-Pero solo dijo la verdad.

Ella bufo, llegamos a su salón y la solté, haciéndola girar para que Bella quedara frente a mí, observe como se encontraba sonrojada y me pareció hermoso- Luces adorable- susurre acariciando una de sus mejillas cuidadosamente con mi mano.

Agache un poco la cara, para juntar mis labios con los de ella y entonces la bese. Me separe de ella al escuchar como alguien se aclaraba su garganta, me sonroje al darme cuenta que era Jacob.

Él nos observaba divertido.

- ¡No me canso de decírselos chicos, pero ustedes son una hermosa pareja!

-Jacob- dijo Bella roja.

Sonreí, mientras pasaba una de mis manos por los hombros de Bella.

-Hola Jacob- comente.

-Hola Ed, Bells -

-Hola- dijo casi en susurro Bella.

Se encogió de hombros al observar como venían para acá un grupo de chicas, me pecarte que tal vez ellas pudieron ser las chicas que Bella me ha hablado.

-Jacob siento interrumpir pero esta mujer hermosa necesita entrar a su aula de clases ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos al entrenamiento?

Jacob sonrío mientras asentía. –Te espero más adelante para que te despidas - comento algo incomodo.

Sonreí mientras observaba como se marchaba, agarre de las manos a Bella y la mire…- Te…

-Amo- termino la frase por mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

No pude aguantarme y la bese nuevamente, amaba su sonrisa, la forma en la que sus labios se unían y como en su cara se mostraba aquel brillo que me volvía loco.

Me separe de ella cuando sentí como alguien tropezaba conmigo y pude distinguir al grupo de chicas. Bufe.

-Ellas me caen mal- le susurre a Bella.

Ella me sonrío dulcemente- A mí también- comento.

-Bueno trata de ignorarlas y no te pasara nada, nos vemos en la salida…

-Te cuidas- dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo hare y tú también- dije dándole rápido un beso en su mejilla izquierda. –Te amo- susurre antes de darme la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia mi entrenamiento.

Me acerque a Jacob que se encontraba recargado en la pared, con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

-¿En qué o quien piensas?- susurre pasando a su lado.

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió- En Renesmee- comento en susurro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con ella?- dije comenzando a caminar a su lado.

-Bien… cada día la amo mas- susurro con aire de enamorado. -¿Y tú con Bella?

-Bien… llevamos oficialmente hoy; una semana que somos novios.

Jacob sonrío mostrando sus dientes blancos- ¿Una semana?

Me encogí de hombros- Si- sonreí. –Todavía recuerdo las cartas que le enviaba, ahora todas aquellas palabras que le decía por las cartas, se lo puedo decir en persona, y ella no me rechaza –

-Te dije desde el principio, que le dijeras la verdad…Bella desde la primera carta que le enviaste se enamoro de ti, pero entre nosotros ella ya estaba enamorada… recuerdo la primera vez que te vio, no paraba de hablar de ti- sonrió mi amigo.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

-Pensé que ya lo sabías, Bella es como un libro abierto, es fácil de leer-

-Pero…

-Edward, ya paso, además me divertía yo también observándote a ti enamorado, desde que nos conocemos desde chicos, nunca te he visto como ahora-

Sonreí- Esa mujer me tiene loco amigo, la amo tanto, que cuando me separo de ella siento como mi corazón se oprime, entonces cuando la veo mi respiración es entrecortada y mi corazón se detiene por un instante- susurré.

-Eso amigo es perder la cabeza- susurro de broma Jacob.

Entonces amo perder la cabeza- dije y ambos nos comenzamos a reír.

**Bella pov.**

Mire aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos y despeinado, aquel chico que con tan solo mirarlo me robaba el aliento, no podía creerlo que siendo uno de mis mejores amigos se conviértela en mi novio. La persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Edward me abrazo y yo cerré los ojos, recargándome sobre su pecho. Nos encontrábamos en un parque de diversiones, era divertido ver como los niños se resbalaban y se columpiaban. Con una sonrisa siempre en el rostro. Al igual que estábamos haciendo Edward y yo.

Sabía que con el paso del tiempo muchas cosas se irían arreglando, como, las chicas que aún seguían sin entender que Edward fuera mi novio y aquellas que estaban celosas de mi. La verdad es que no me importaba, mientras tuviera a Edward conmigo, yo era fuerte… fuerte más que nunca.

-Mira lo que te hice en el entrenamiento- susurro Edward, sacando de su mochila una carta como las de antes.

Sonreí y la agarre con gusto- Es hermosa.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te enviaba una cada…?-

-Cada dos o tres días a la semana- termine la frase por él, abrí la carta con cuidado y me quede maravillada al ver lo que era.

En el contenido mostraba una foto de Edward y mía, cuando solo éramos amigos. Pero me encantaba la forma en la que nos encontrábamos sonriendo.

-Voltea la foto- susurro cerca de mi oído.

Hice girar la foto para encontrarme con el escrito más hermoso que me hubiesen hecho. En el me decía lo mucho que me amaba y lo feliz que era que yo estuviera a su lado a cada instante de su vida.

De lo emocionada que estaba comencé a llorar de la felicidad- Es hermoso.

Me separé un poco de él y con sus dedos, secó las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos para después darme un dulce beso.

- Te amo mi Bella – me susurró

- Y yo te amo a ti, mi hermoso admirador de cartas – respondí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era difícil creer que mi presente era lo que más amaba del pasado, y el futuro era difícil de saber, pero esperaba y anhelaba una vida con Edward; con aquel chico que me enamoro por sus cartas y por ser mi amigo.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la escritora**: Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado la historia como yo lo hice en escribirla tiempo atrás.

Ato. Ere.


End file.
